


Dreams and Alarms

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Hurt, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare, Comfort, Alarms, Reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Alarms

Connie shot up from the pillow, breathing heavily, with tears rolling down her face and shaking in fear from the nightmare she had just had. To the side of her she felt movement and with a soft click the room was covered in a dim light, she turned to see 

Wyoming looking at her before reaching out and wrapping his arms around her. She clung to the shirt he was wearing and sobbed into it, while he rubbed her back, he wouldn’t ask and she wouldn’t tell what her nightmares were about. But it wasn’t hard to guess they all had similar ones. 

The tears slow down and the shakes begin to decrease, but not entirely. Wyoming pulled the blankets around her and brought them both back to lie on the bed once more. Still holding her tight with one arm, while the other was running through her hair, he placed a kiss to her forehead and whispered softly to her. Eventually the tears stopped as did the shaking and her breathing evened out once more, only then did Wyoming left himself fall back to sleep hoping that Connie wouldn’t have another nightmare and that they could both get a bit more sleep than usual. 

Hours later Wyoming’s alarm went off and the man awoke slowly at first, but when he couldn’t feel anyone beside him he shot up and scanned the room finding it empty. He felt the mattress beside him and found that it was cold, not a hint of warmth to it. 

There was no noise in the bathroom and he definitely would have heard the door to bedroom open and close. 

That’s when it dawned on him; he had been such a fool. They weren’t freelancers any more he was on the run from them and 

Connie had been killed years ago by this stage. It was all just a memory, a dream of a memory. At the time he hated those memories because it was his love in fear when she should have felt safe. Now though they were a comfort a painful type of comfort but they were memories of what once was and what could never be. 

He sat up and held his head in his hands wondering if they had done things differently would they both still be here together? Would Connie be here alone? Or would neither be here at all?

He could dwell on these things but what good would that do? He had a job to do; once that was done he could think about these things. One would think he could try and find someone else but there would never be anyone else. 

Once this was over he might just fall asleep and stay in those memories forever without having to worry about alarms waking him.


End file.
